


AMonthofWhump's March Madness Whump Prompt Fics

by The11tailed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Cadets (Star Wars), Gen, Whump, whump of a minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: Whump prompt fics
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Stress position (1)

Prompt: Stress position

Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)

Characters: Commander Cody, Clone Cadet Mirage, Crosshair, Sargent Hunter, Tech, Wrecker

Mando’a Translation:

Ori’vod: Older sibling (gender-neutral)

Ad’ika: Little one

Tw: Depictions of torture done to a minor, Separatists not caring about the fact the clone cadet is 13, blood

********

With a groan of pain, Cody opened his eyes. His entire body hurt and his vision were a bit blurred at the edges. It was then that he noted that he was bound. Shackles were secured tightly against Cody’s wrists with the chains held taught. Cody tested his binds but doubted he could get free.

“O-Ori-vod are you awake?” a young voice called and Cody turned confused before his face morphed into one of horror as ice built up in his stomach.

It was one of the 13-year-old clone cadets they’d been giving a tour of the ship to. The cadet was standing up, his wrists were bound behind him and there was a rope wrapped around his neck and connected to the ceiling, forcing the kid into a very uncomfortable position.

“Ad’ika,” Cody breathed, eyes wide with horror.

The kid couldn’t move for fear of pulling the rope around his neck.

“I-” the kid stuttered out, but he seemed pained whenever he tried to speak

“Don’t talk ad’ika” said Cody and the cadet gave him a tearful look of affirmation, “Just try to save your strength”

The cadet, Mirage, if he remembered correctly sucked in his breath, his breathing was shaky. Cody tested the binds. He needs to get to his brother. He needed to help him. Cody tested the bind again and tried to think how he would get them off. He twisted his wrists, ignoring the pain in his wrists. The flesh on his wrists tore and he struggled with them. He continued to struggle against his binds determined to get free.

4 hours past and Cody still couldn’t get free. He knew that Mirage wouldn’t last much longer. He glanced over at Mirage. His brother looked worse. He was fighting for breath and Cody could see the way his little brother’s leg trembled.

“Ad’ika,” Cody said “Just hold on,”

“I-I can’t,” Mirage gasped out unshed tears shimmering in his eyes

“Yes you can ad’ika,” said Cody as he ripped at his binds again and blood dripped down his hand from the ripped flesh.

Tears slipped free from Mirage’s eyes. Cody watched his little brother’s legs give out and then the rope yanked and Mirage let a chocked-out gasp. Cody was forced to helplessly watch as his vod’ika slowly suffocated to death.

A sniper bolt snapped the rope and Mirage dropped like a stone. Cody whipped his head to the door. Standing in the now open door was Crosshair. The sniper put his sniper rifle on his back and cut Cody free. Cody staggered to Mirage’s side and dropped down. Crosshair cut the bind on the cadet’s wrists while Cody removed the rope from his neck.

“Thanks, Crosshair,” said Cody weak with relief.

Hunter, Wrecker, and Tech walked into the room at that point and Hunter knelt down.

“Commander, we should treat your wounds,” said Hunter

“Forget me,” hissed Cody, “The cadet needs help right now,”

“Alright, fine, we’ll get you and the kid back to the ship, and then we’ll treat you,” said Hunter with a sigh knowing full well he couldn’t convince Cody.

Wrecker picked up Mirage and Hunter supported Cody as they made their way back to their ship.


	2. Nightmares

Prompt: Nightmares

Fandom: Star Wars the Clone Wars

Ships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane

Characters: Cut Lawquane, Suu Lawquane, Shaeeah Lawquane, and Jek Lawquane

TW: death, nightmares, blood

******

Sometimes, at night, Cut can still hear them. His brother’s screaming out as they are executed. Some nights he can see the bloody and lifeless faces of his dead vod as they stare endlessly at him. Some nights he can smell the ozone and the burning flesh. Some nights he can hear the whirring of the droids as they get closer. Their footsteps sending shivers down his spine as they smash through the ship to find survivors, to kill survivors, to kill his brothers. Some nights he watches the light die in the shiny in front of him, blood dripped down the kid’s lips and pooling onto the floor as his eyes glaze over.

He wakes up from the dream with a cry, shooting up in bed, eyes wild and fearful.

“Cut, what is wrong?” Suu asked, still half asleep, rising up with him.

“N-nothing Suu, go back to bed,” Cut hates the way his voice shook.

“The same nightmares again?” she asked, moving closer, but also keeping her distance.

Cut can’t stop some of the tears as they leek out of his eyes and drip down his face. They make soft pattering noises as they fall on the blankets. Suu moves close enough to where their shoulders touch. Cut doesn’t lean away and instead sags against his wife. He turns and curls up into her with tears in his eyes. Suu wraps her arms around him, holding his close as she uses the headboard as support. 

The door opens and Cut jerks in her arms, eyes wild. Shaeeah and Jek stand in the open doorway looking concerned.

“Mama, is everything okay?” asked Shaeeah

“Your father is fine, Shaeeah,” said Suu with a soft smile. 

The two children clamber into bed with their parents, with Shaeeah and Jek squeezing in between the arms of Cut and Suu. Cut relaxes, his face morphing into a calmer one as he squeezed his kids tight.


	3. Icarus (Wing Whump)

# Icarus (Wing Whump)

He flew too close to the sun and his wings burned off.

Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)

Rating: T

Prompt: Wing whump

Characters: Jedi Padawan Misago (oc), Clone Medic Yami (oc), Clone Commander Spec (oc), Jedi Master Pong Krell

Tw: whump of a minor, blood (implied), child abuse, Pong Krell, loss of limbs

******

Misago tried her best to do what her master told her, she really tried. He wasn’t happy with her or her progress. Why couldn’t he see that she was trying? She always struggled with anxiety and depression before she became Master Krell's Padawan, but it only seemed to get worse. She was on the floor of the training room, panting. Her vision swam and her wings ached.

"You stupid Padawan get up, your training is not done!" Krell snarled, towering over his Padawan.

Misago curled in on herself, fear in her eyes. She expected the hit, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Misago whimpered as the hit slammed into her. She heard her master activate his saber.

She didn't really register the pain, but she did register the smell of burning flesh. Misgao glanced down numbly. Her right arm and wing were no longer attached to her body. Her vision went white as searing hot pain flared through her and she screamed.

After that everything was a haze. She was aware someone had picked her up, but she was unsure who. She was floating in a white world of pain. She knew there were tears coming out of her eyes and everything hurt. She closed her eyes and blacked out.

She woke up gazing at the pristine white ceiling of the medbay. She blinked her eyes. She moved to brush her hair away but nothing happened. She looked over and panic seized her. Her arm and wing were gone. Only a bandaged stump was all that was left of her right arm. She began to hyperventilate, eyes blown wide with panic. She shoved herself off the bed and slammed onto the floor. The noise summoned Yami as the medic raced over as Misgao curled into a corner.

“Ad’ika, hey,” Yami crouched down.

“My arm. M-my wing?” Misago gasped out

“Gone, kid, the General cut them off,” Yami said, not bothering to sugarcoat it for the young padawan, “The general contacted the temple, said you lost your arm and wing in an accident during battle. They're getting you some battle prosthetics”

“I-I, what, what, what,” she kept repeating “what” over and over again as her brain tried to cope with the trauma. 

Yami took a seat in front of her.

“Hey, ad’ika, what are 5 things you can see?” asked Yami

“T-the bed, the medical e-equipment, you, the d-door, Specs,” Misago said, as Specs walked in.

“Good, 4 things you can hear,” said Yami, softly

“The a-air conditioner, the medical stuff, S-specs’ footsteps, your breathing,” Misago gasped out.

“3 things you can touch,”

“The floor, clothes, the wall,” said Misago, her breathing wasn’t as ragged

“2 things you can smell,”

“The sterile smell of the medbay, shampoo,”

“Okay, good, 1 thing you can taste,” 

“Iron,” whispered Misago

“You want a hug kid?” asked Yami softly and Misago nodded.

Yami pulled the small teen into a hug, holding her close and the small girl cried into his shoulder. Specs knelt down and placed a hand on the girl’s back and rubbed soothing circles. They stayed that way for a while.


	4. Atlas (Stress Position)

Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Percy Jackson

Characters: Sargent Hunter (Bad Batch), Atlas (Greek Mythology), Tech (Bad Batch), Crosshair (Bad Batch), Wrecker (Bad Batch), Hippolyta (demigod oc), Pyro (clone trooper oc), Klepto (clone trooper oc)

Hippolyta belongs to me

Klepto and Pyro belong to [@commandalore-cody](https://commandalore-cody.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

Prompt: Stress Position

tw: stress positions

******

Hunter's muscles felt like they were on fire, and with how he was, maybe they were. Hunter let out another gasp of pain, muffled by the gag that had been tied around his mouth. He was panting heavily and was gasping again. Tears leaked out of his eyes involuntarily at the pain. Strands of his hair fall from his ear and Hunter saw that it was white. Strands of his hair had turned white. He closed his eyes in pain before snapping them open again. He couldn't afford to pass out. His head dropped again.

He saw boots enter his vision and a hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet the eyes of the man who forced him in this position in the first place. Atlas's face was twisted in a sick grin. Hunter could only gasp against the gag as involuntary tears dripped from his eyes and trickled down his face. He didn't want to cry in front of the enemy, but he could not help the tears that streamed down his face. Atlas laughed cruelly and flicked the strands of Hunter's hair that had turned white.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long," said Atlas, lazily before letting Hunter's chin go.

Hunter's head sagged down and he began to see spots. He hurt everywhere. He felt like he was floating outside his body as his ears ringing. His mind went blank.

*******

They were almost there, Hippolyta could see the top. She flapped her wings and clutched her scythe as she landed on the top of the mountain. She found Hunter immediately. On one knee, holding Atlas' burden. He was shaking, gagged, and covered in sweat. He raised his head weakly, and Hippolyta could see that he was crying. Strands of his hair had turned white, and they clung to the side of his face. Lyta could tell Hunter could not stay that way for much longer.

"Atlas," Lyta snarled

Atlas turned to face her.

"Child of Thanatos," he greeted smugly.

Lyta lunged towards him while the bad batch plus Pyro and Klepto made their way up.

"Small fry, how to we get Hunter out?" asked Wrecker

"Hold on," said Lyta.

The teen attacked Atlas relentlessly, driving him until he was even with Hunter. After running a quick analysis in her head, Lyta swung her scythe and slammed it into Atlas' chest, sending him flying. He slammed into Hunter, knocking him out from under The World. Hunter tumbled away, his limbs visibly shook and with her advanced eyesight, Lyta could see he was gasping in pain. Wrecker raced to his brother's side, while Atlas roared in rage.

Wrecker wrapped his arm around Hunter's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. He pulled the gag off with his other hand before wrapping his arm under Hunter's knees and lifted him up, carrying his bridal style.

"Let's get him out of here," said Lyta

"Aw, man I wanted to burn something," pouted Pyro

"You burned like six people on the way here," said Klepto, who was holding on tight to Pyro, as his sense (which he used to see since he is blind) were muddled.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to burn more," said Pyro and Klepto just groaned.

"Later," said Lyta, "Let's catch a bus,"

The bus rolled across the pavement, and Lyta gazed behind her. Hunter was slumped semi-conscious, slumped against Wrecker. He still looked weak. Crosshair and Tech sat on the other side while Klepto and Pyro sat beside her. Klepto had the window seat, yet Lyta was confused as to why the blind trooper had chosen the window seat if he couldn't even see. The bus stopped as they arrived at Camp Half-blood. Wrecker carried Hunter while the others trailed after. Lyta checked out a few more times before following the clones through the barrier that protected the camp.


End file.
